Still Crazy After All These Years
by A.E. Mac
Summary: Hermione is an Auror. She and Harry work together. The day that Ron had to leave haunts her everyday. Lost Love is what this is based on. A Song fic to Paul Simon's Still Crazy After All These Years
1. Part 1: Still Crazy After All these Year

This is just a little fiction about Ron and Hermione falling in love and then leaving each other.   
There is only going to be two chapters so prepare for a long reading session.   
  
Don't worry they meet again and yes they fall in love, again. A song fic to Paul Simon's Still crazy all these years. No I don't own Hermione or Ron or any   
  
thing from Harry Potter. After all if I did why would I be writing this? Any way on to the show...  
  
Hermione was standing in front of Ron her face was the color of his hair. She  
  
was clenching her fists on her sides. She had been there for 10 miniutes   
  
screaming and throwing curses at Ron. The whole fight had started out with  
  
Ron telling her to get over the fact that he wasn't doind his homework, and do  
  
her own. (A/N I know stupid fight but hey, it fits them does it not?) She knew   
  
that the fight was stupid, but he was hurting her even more with every word that came out of his mouth.  
  
"Hermione, just shut-up and listen to what I have to say!" Ron scowled.  
  
"No, you listen to me Ron." Hermione answered, "I never want to see your face   
ever again. Ronald Weasley, you are such a prat!" Hermione started to walk away when Ron answered her with a surprising, and obvious saying.  
  
"I Love You." Ron blushed at what he just admitted.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked him opened mouthed.  
  
"I Love You." Ron said again.  
  
"Oh, Ron." She ran over and put her hands around his neck, "I Love You too!"   
  
"You do?" Ron asked.  
  
"Of course. Ron, I Love You!" Hermione pulled him in for a kiss when he backed away.  
  
"Then why do you fight with me so much?" Ron said folding his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"I don't know Ron. Nerves I guess." Hermione answered, "Aren't you happy that I said it back?"   
  
"I guess." Ron said. He put his arms down. He stared right into her eyes. Suddenly everything went blurry, Ron disappeared and was substituted by Harry.  
  
"Hermione? You have to wake up. Work remember?" Harry shook her one more time until one eye opened sleepily.  
  
"What time is it?" Hermione asked sitting up and looking at her wrist and then remembering that she took her watch off that night.  
  
"8:50" Harry answered.  
  
"8:50, I'm late, we're late. Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" Hermione asked  
standing up and running to her drawer and taking out her uniform for work.  
"Slept later than expected." Harry answered.  
  
Hermione and Harry had been working together for three years now. They were Aurors. They had also been dating for two until they broke up. Hermione had no idea why they broke up. She just din't feel that they were right for each other.   
  
Harry knew exactly why, he wasn't Ron.Hermione walked over to the door and showed Harry out so she could get changed.   
  
"Hermione it's nothing that I haven't seen." Harry gave Hermione a dirty look.  
  
"Harry, one year we have been broken up. I guess I can't change in front of my friend." Hermione pushed him out and she closed the door. She pulled her robes on and then her pin that showed she was an official auror.   
  
Hermione pulled the door open and walked to the kitchen of the flat that Harry and she shared.  
"Come on lets go." Hermione pulled Harry out of the door and into the muggy weather of Diagon alley.  
For the rest of the day Hermione was very bored. Nothing wonderful happened.  
  
She thought that after the fall of Voldermort in her seventh year at Hogwarts,   
could bring boring moments to her work, but still wanted to proceed and help   
  
the unfortunate. Over the past couple of month's she had found herself thinking about her life and friends, and her love. She never knew why she left Ron. She   
  
thought back to that dreadful night when she walked away from a unbroken love...  
"Ron, you can't go to America!" Hermione admitted running to his arms.  
  
"Hermione, this isn't a choice." Ron told her as he looked into her eyes.  
  
"Ron, won't you tell me why?" Hermione asked.  
"I can't." He admitted.  
  
"But I love you." Hermione hugged him.  
  
"Hermione, it's official orders from the ministry, I can't tell you." Ron answered kissing her on the lips. But she wrenched herself away from him.  
  
"Ron, I can't live a lie. What if I never see you again?" Hermione asked.  
"Oh, Hermione." Ron stared at her.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron. I just can't." Hermione wrenched the engadgment ring off of her finger and handed it to him, "I will always love you." She just walked away as   
  
Ron held the ring in his hands. He just watched her walk away and off into the distance.   
  
Hermione was taken out of her trance by Harry who was staring at her with caring eyes.  
  
"Hermione, you have to stop having these trances. You are scaring me." Hermione looked at him and just smiled.  
  
"Sorry, what's the matter?" Hermione took a pen out to write down what he was about to say.  
  
"Nothing just wanted to see you." she put her pen down and leaned back into her chair.   
  
"Oh," Was all she could say.  
  
"You should go out tonight. You haven't gone any where in a long time." Harry said.  
  
"Your right. I don't have any work to do so I guess I could," She looked out of   
  
her window and noticed that the sun was setting. It was time to leave work.  
  
"I'll, go right after work. Diagon Alley. Three Broomsticks." She said it like it was a hurtful thing to remember.  
  
"Okay. Well, I'm going out with Ginny." Harry said blushing.  
"You two going out or something?" She asked.  
  
"No. I don't think so." Harry admitted.  
  
"Well, better get ready." She stood up and hugged Harry whispering, "You're meant for each other."   
  
She took a long walk to the Three bromsticks and had a couple of butterbeers   
  
before leaving. As she was walking to her flat she saw a cold black figure in the   
  
corner of her eye. She thought nothing of it except that it was drunk man stumbling to get more drinks. She started to walk away when she heard his voice, "Miss, can you help me?"   
  
"Sorry, no." Hermione answered.  
  
"I can't seem to find my way around here." The man said.  
  
"Umm, sure." She walked over and looked at the man's face and was shocked.  
  
I met my old lover  
On the street last night  
She seemed so glad to see me  
I just smiled  
And we talked about some old times  
And we drank ourselves some beers  
Still crazy afler all these years  
Oh, still crazy after all these years  
  
"Ron? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"What? Hermione? Is that you?" Ron asked her. He put his face closer to hers to get a better look.  
  
"Ron, yeah its me." Hermione hugged him tightly, "I haven't seen you in five   
years. I thought you were dead after that war in America against the bourben's (A/N you have to read the story When two world's collide to understand.)." Hermione admitted pulling away from the embrace.  
  
"No, I just arrived here. I fought all right. I beat them. I wanted to come back and see my friends and family again." Ron looked her into the eyes.   
  
"I guess I lost my way around Hogsmeade. It has been five years." Ron told her.  
"Ron that's great!" Hermione said in excitment.  
  
"I've missed you so much." Ron admitted.  
  
"Me too." Hermione pulled him into another hug and he held her.  
  
"So what has gone on since I was gone?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, me and Harry are Auror's, me and Harry went out for a couple of years but we broke up a year ago. I think he is going out with Ginny. She graduated four years ago. She became a writer for the daily prophet. Neville is still living off of his grandmother. Can't find a job and..." Hermione was stopped by Ron.  
"Where do you live?" He asked.  
  
"Right down the street." She answered.  
  
"Why don't we finish this conversation in there. Is Harry home? I mean do you live together?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, but he's not home. He is out with Ginny." Hermione told him.  
  
"Oh, well he has to come home eventually." Ron said standing up and helping Hermione at the same time. They started to walk down the street to her flat.  
I'm not the kind of man  
Who tends to socialize  
I seem to lean on  
Old familiar ways  
And I aint no fool for love songs  
That whisper in my ears  
Still crazy afler all these years  
Oh, still crazy after all these years  
  
"This is it." she motioned to the flat in front of them, "Not much but it's home."   
  
She put the key in the lock and opened it up to a roomy pastel yellow room. There was a couch on one corner and a big arm chair in the other. She proceeded to the kitchen were they sat down and started to catch up with each other.  
  
Four in the morning  
Crapped out, yawning  
Longing my life a--way  
I'll never worry  
Why should I?  
It's all gonna fade  
  
"So what did you do to defeat them?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I followed them and then hexed them all." Ron answered.  
  
"But that won't kill them." She frowned.  
  
"No, but then I took them to a torturing facility and they died off one by one."   
  
Ron told her. He took her hands and then stared into her brown eyes that were filling with tears.  
  
"You know I regret ever miniute of what happened before I left right?" Hermione asked him.  
  
"No." Ron was still looking at her.  
  
"Well I do. everyday it haunts me. I wish I had never done that." Hermione answered.  
  
"Hermione, I love you. You know that. I always have and I always will."   
  
He watched as a tear trickl;ed down her soft complextion, "Don't cry Hermione." He whiped the tear away with his hand.  
  
"I love you too. I always have and I always will." Hermione took his hand down and kissed him. They stayed like that for a little while until they were short of breath.  
  
"Hermione, If you love me then marry me." Ron asked her. He got down on his knee's and took her hand. The other took a small ring from his robes pocket.  
  
"Ron, is that the same ring I gave back?" Hermione gasped.  
  
"Yes, I have held onto this for five years, wondering why you left. I finnally figured out. Love can do crazy things." He watched as another tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
"Ron...Of course. Yes. But you have to promise one thing to me." He put the ring on her finger and then looked up at her.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"Never leave me again. And if you have to, our love will bond us together, forever." Hermione pulled him for another passionate kiss her ring glistening in the light of the kitchen.   
  
Now I sit by my window  
And I watch the cars  
I fear I'll do some damage  
One fine day  
But I would not be convicted  
By a jury of my peers  
Still crazy after all these years  
Oh, still crazy  
Still crazy  
Still crazy after all these years  
  
Now I leave you with this one quote:  
"Soul meets soul on lover's lips."   
~ by Percy Bysshe Shelly ~ 


	2. Part 2: Sweetest Thing

Alright I have decided that I want to make this longer than two chapters. I am going to make it a song fic with many songs, maybe like eleven. So bear with me when I don't update soon.  
  
This is what happened when Harry took Ginny out....  
  
Harry knocked on Ginny's door to her flat and started to sweat. He knowed that he liked Ginny--Liked that still was on the verge of going to Loved--The door opened revealing a special petite women with flaming red hair. Harry was amazed at how beautiful she looked--although she always looked beautiful except tonight it was not beauty that mafe him stare blankly at her, it was so much more than that, Radience.   
"Gin, you look wonderful!" Harry hugged her.  
"Thanks Harry, you too." She pulled away and looked him up and down. He was wearing muggle clothing but all the same he looked smashing.  
"So where are we going?" She asked.  
"A really fancy restraunt at the end of Diagon Alley." He put his elbow out and she locked her arm with his.   
"Wonderful!" She answered.  
  
************  
  
"Chicken Marsalla. Thank you." Harry told the waiter.  
"And you miss?" He asked Ginny.  
"Umm..I'll have the same."   
  
My love she throws me like a rubber ball  
Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing  
She won't catch me or break my fall  
Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing  
Baby's got blue skies up ahead  
But in this I'm a rain cloud  
You know she likes a dry kind of love  
Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing  
I'm losing you  
  
"So how is Hermione?" Ginny asked after handing the waiter the menu.  
"She's great, I think she still misses Ron though." He answered.  
"Yeah. They were so much in love. I just wish that he was still alive. Maybe they could still have a chance." Ginny said  
"I know. I miss him though. I wish he would come back so we could all see his face again." Harry told her.  
"So what is she doing tonight? Staying home and reading?" Ginny asked.  
"No, I told her to go out. She needs to get out more. She is depressed." Harry answered.  
"I know. She keeps telling me that if there was someone out there that she was meant to be with, he better come quick." Ginny stated.  
"Well..." Harry stopped talking because the food had arrived. All that was heard was the chewing of thier mouths and the music playing in the corner.  
  
Hey hey hey, I'm losing you yeah  
Ain't love the sweetest thing  
I wanted to run but she made me crawl  
Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing  
Eternal fire, she turned me to straw  
Oh oh, the sweetest thing  
You know I got black eyes  
But they burn so brightly for her  
Mine is a blind kind of love  
Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing  
I'm losing you  
Oh oh oh, I'm losing you yeah  
Ain't love the sweetest thing  
Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing  
Oh oh, yeah  
Blue-eyed boy and this brown-eyed girl  
Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing  
You can sew it up but you still see the tear  
Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing  
Baby's got blue skies up ahead  
And in this I'm a rain cloud  
You know we got a stormy kind of love  
Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing  
Oh oh, the sweetest thing  
Oh oh oh, the sweetest thing  
  
They finished their food and paid the bill. Harry was determined to tell her how he felt, he was just nervous that she wouldn't say anything back. They made it to her flat and she opened the door.   
"Well thanks, bye." Ginny was about to close the door when Harry stopped her.  
"Ginny, I need to tell you something." Harry pulled her into a long embrace, "I Love You."   
"You do?" Ginny gasped.  
"Yes, I always have and I always will." (A/N I know you have already heard Hermione and Ron say that but you know?) Harry admitted.  
"Harry, I love you too." She pulled him into a longer embrace and then they kissed.  
"Wanna come in?" Ginny motioned for him to come in.  
"Sure."  
  
Quote:  
I love you - those three words have my life in them. 


End file.
